In conventional watercraft steering assemblies, the operator controls the direction of the watercraft with the aid of a helm control e.g., helm or helm input. Prior mechanisms for directional control of a watercraft employ a mechanical interconnection such as a cable with one end attached to a steering input e.g., wheel or helm while the other end is attached to the steerable member 10 (such as an outboard unit/drive, directed propulsion, or rudder). To aid the operator, this attachment maybe further attached to a device to provide additional power boost in systems that may utilize an auxiliary system to generate the force transmitted to a steerable member, such as when there is substantial load. The additional force reduces the effort required by the operator for changing the direction. Typically, this auxiliary force is generated by either a hydraulic drive or an electric motor. These steering mechanisms usually exhibit a constant ratio from steering input (hand or steering wheel) displacement to the steerable member. Moreover, the response of the steerable member (an angle of a rudder for instance) is not a function of watercraft speed and/or throttle position.